<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jjba: heralds of the bandits. by Chalky4981</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852411">Jjba: heralds of the bandits.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalky4981/pseuds/Chalky4981'>Chalky4981</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Country Roads, FNAF references, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm pissed that i haven't found a stand named, Joanna will punch you for 50 pence, Kinda, Sentient Stands (JoJo), Stand Arrows (JoJo), Stands (JoJo), This probably sucks, Urban Fantasy, cry for Jacob, i named one stand a FNAF song so..., no beta we die like zeppelis, so I made my own, sorbet is a fucking diva change my mind, these are teenagers that suck at math, who cares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalky4981/pseuds/Chalky4981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna Johnson was a young british girl living out her teenage years in her home town of maw tref. But how was she supposed to know that going down an alleyway would wrap her up in a mystery that could leave her town in shambles!. As the killer travels, death and power spreads. Can she stop the killer before his poison spreads and her hometown is destroyed?, well, you'll have to read and find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one: dead-mans alleyway, Country roads! Awaken!.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prepare bitches this will confuse you ( probably)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of footsteps was all that could be heard  through the dark streets of maw tref as a young girl is chased down its streets by a boy her age. This girl is Joanna Johnson, though most people call her ‘jojo’. She was tall, wearing a dress to highlight this point. The dress was adorned with many stars and crescent moons like a twisted mimicking of the twilight sky she was running under. Her hair was a soft blue with black and yellow accents trailing up into a ponytail tied by a white string. The boy chasing her was a boy named Jacob. Jacob was a short boy with a strange fascination with the concept of fate, so much so that he personally had sewn the words “string of fate" into his clothes; the boy wore a simple t-shirt with the titular phrase seen all over it in a gaudy shade of neon green, his shorts were very similar except they were white with blue accents. Jacob, for reasons unknown, keeps his hair in a bob cut for no reasonable explanation other than “fate said it was what he needed".<br/>
</p><p>jojo was deep in thought ‘come on Joanna  THINK! Where can you go to lose him, wait... was that a cat?’ jojo stopped in an alleyway to catch her breath as a cat sauntered towards her, it took a glance at it to learn it was named “sorbet" of all things from the huge collar studded with the word at every angle. “JOJO!. Where did you go!. The strings of fate told me to follow you so can you please come out?” Jacob called from across the street where she’s hiding. After a while he gives up and leaves. “oh thank GOD!. I thought he was never going to leave!. Kitty, thanks I guess" sorbet gave a smug look before jumping atop a trash can and  pulling a piece of bread from nowhere to eat “wait where did that come from!. That’s so weird! I didn’t think that cats could eat bread” Sorbet gives jojo an unimpressed look and gestures for her to go deeper in the alleyway. Jojo then realises where she is “oh crap this cant be good".<br/>
</p><p>Without jojo realising it she has just walked into “dead-mans alleyway", the one place her parents said to never go no matter what . “dads gonna kill me from even going in this place, I might as well see this shit through huh kitty?” Joanna sighs looking at where sorbet is just staring at her ‘ok then, be a snarky cat see if I care', “well... here i go, into ‘dead-mans alleyway’. I’m going to die aren’t I?” Joanna remarks. Then she steps... into what could have been probably the strangest lapses in judgement on her part and a total victory for sorbet the mystery cat.<br/>
</p><p>Jojo knew that she had been walking for awhile now and it was starting to piss her off “why does this alleyway seem to keep getting longer and longer!, it’s a goddamned alley! Its supposed to be a fuckin shortcut but I’ve been walking for what feels like HOURS!”. Joanna laments her choice of walking into the dead-mans alleyway but goddamn it she was curious ok! It’s not her fault she been walking through an infinite alley!. As jojo keeps walking she notices that the back-lane has started to feel colder and there are small flecks of ice on the windows  “OK WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! ITS FUCKING JUNE WHY IS THERE ICE EVERYWHERE!!” Jojo screamed at no one. Her footsteps were slowing down and her dress was starting to feel heavy ‘ ok Joanna your fine, your probably near the end of the alleyway now so no  need to worry’ “ok me think positive, you can do this!”. As she said shouted this a voice spoke out, it was deep and joyful “step further and you will freeze, but to leave you must walk forward. Isn’t it a conundrum!” “What the... who said that!, come out here and show yourself!” jojo screeched, her voice was fearful however . The voice spoke again ”you cannot see me then? Well then you must be judged like the rest!” then out of nowhere an unknown object lodged itself into Joanna’s neck right where her wind pipe was. She clawed at her throat to let even a small amount of air into her lungs but it just wasn’t happening.<br/>
</p><p>Then, as if by magic, a hand appeared in front of her and yanked out the thing lodged in her throat. She got a better view of what the thing was. Covered in blood was an arrow head, it was coloured golden with vine-like etching running along to the tip where a jewel was embedded to look like a butterfly. “oh god! Wait, why isn’t  there any blood coming out of my throat!” she reached up to her neck and sure enough there was no open wound there, only a scar. “ok then so no hole... thank for the help by the w-OH GOOD GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!” she stared at the strange ghost-like figure in front of her. It looked human all the way to the waist where simple bumps were present, arrows were pointing in all sorts of directions and a digital clock was present as well as a meter counter that was slowly ticking up with each second that passes; there were pads on its hands that looked sticky and its thumbs were coloured black. The voice spoke in earnest “so you have one now. A stand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two: dead-mans alleyway, Country roads! Awaken! Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's going down</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joanna stared in the direction of the voice and froze at what she saw. The man looked like a skeleton coloured an icy blue with pads an its hands and feet similar to the other ghost, the biggest feature of the skeleton was a large temperature dial situated inside its ribcage. “I suppose introductions are in order, hmmm?” the bone man spoke “my name is Hazy shade of winter, I am what is known as a stand. my user is currently hidden within this town despite him not being aware of my existance. I have one job, make as much chaos in this alleyway as possible. So you must either die at my hands now of die at the hands of my Frost. Make your choice!” jojo was  reeling at all the information being fed to her, but one thought rang loud “LIKE HELL AM I DYING HERE YOU FREAKY LOOKING GHOST" he sighed “so be it" and flew towards Joanna at an impressive speed, palms outstretched. The ghost suddenly moved with great speed and blocked the enemies advance. Jojo looked at the ghost and smirked  “ so you say that this is my stand eh? I’ve got a better name for it! COUNTRY ROADS” and in the blink of an eye a barrage of its fists bust towards Hazy shade of winter “EBRARARARARARARARARARAAA! EBRA!”, the skeleton was in shock and was launched away at high speeds into a wall. “this strength... it nearly got me and I couldn’t use my ability on it, damn it you bitch take this!” just as he shouted that patches of the wall started to burst into ice and frost, ice spikes travelling towards her at shocking speeds. She felt like this was the end but her stand had other ideas. To her surprise country roads uttered one sentence “15m distance shorten available!, stepping bypass!!!” And to her shock as soon as she took one step she found herself right up in front of her stand “EBRA!” country roads screamed, its fists coming towards Hazy shade of winter once again and nearly shattering its skull. Hazy shade of winter was not in a good shape, it was damaged in many places and was on its last legs, the stand spoke “ so it seems I’m outclassed, no matter, I’ve got what I want" and in its hand was the golden arrow head that stabbed into Joanna “my time in this alleyway is up, I’ll just go out and make more chaos in this little place you call home! For now then girl, bye-bye now!” And hazy shade of winter phased through a wall, arrow in hand. “Wait no don’t run off asshole! How do I get out of here!" and once again jojo was alone, but something was changed, she no longer felt cold and the twilight sky and turned to midnight. Once more, an exit was seen just up ahead with lights and people right in front of it. She ran towards the exit and just like that, she had beaten the “dead-mans alleyway".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Twist of fate!, an unexpected ally!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lol this took too long to post. Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, I cant believe they grounded my for coming home late, what the hell did they expect from someone who nearly died!” after jojo got home from her attack by hazy shade of winter (know known as hazy winter to make it easier on her head) she was immediately hounded by her parents asking where she was, they were even more angry when they learned she walked through dead-mans alleyway to come home and thus, she was grounded until her father ,Duncan Johnson, said she was free.</p><p>So here she was, at school learning about the first world war and its effect on great Britain. Everything was going well until she say Jacob lean towards her and whispered “ya-know, fate told me you were going to go into dead-mans alleyway. That’s why I chased you, I didn’t want you to be grounded by your parents” ‘the hell kind of excuse is that’ “I ran from you into dead-mans alleyway because I thought I was being chased by a pervert you shitbag". Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment before replying “I... didn’t think of that, I’m sorry, I thought you knew who I was by my shouting", just as Joanna was about to reply her teacher turned to them and shouted “Joanna and Jacob, do you mind sharing with the class what you were talking about” Joanna was the first to reply “ah, sorry sir, he was just checking up on my after what happened yesterday. We’ll stop talking” the teacher looked pleased “good, just try to wait until after class to talk about whatever you were talking about". After a “yes sir” from both and a mumbled “asshole" from Joanna, he went back to talking about Germany’s hyperinflation that happened as a result of the war.</p><p>
After class was lunch so jojo was grabbed by two of her friends and was in the middle of being dragged away when she spoke “OI, I have to talk to Jacob girls, I’ll meet up with you later alright?” after a confused agreement they left her to talk with him. Jacob spoke first “not here, fate told me that we should speak on the roof" “are you kidding me!, no one can even get to the roof without the key". Jacob sighed and held up a key “you mean this?, I got it a couple of weeks ago, didn’t know it let to the roof until a couple days ago though”. jojo was stunned, how did someone like Jacob of all people get the roof key, much less without realising it. Jacob started to walk off, his voice echoed out “come with me, then all will be explained”.</p><p>
So that’s how jojo and Jacob ended up on the school roof, a fence placed high to prevent suicide and a singular bench placed in the centre of the floor. Jojo spoke first “ so what made you want to speak with me up here, wait, is this a confession?” “wha-no!, this is about your stand!”, now that had Joanna reeling ‘stand?, he knows about my stand!, how though?”. Jojo willed country roads to appear and got into a defensive position “how do you know about my stand! Tell me and I wont have to beat it out of you!” jojo shouted. “wait wait WAIT!, the reason I know about your stand is because you survived dead-mans alleyway, I went through there too and met hazy shade of winter like you, I got stabbed by the “golden arrow" and awakened my stand just like you!, my stand is named twist of fate and it can help you track him down!”</p><p>
Jojo was shocked, she didn’t think about if others met hazy winter like her and awakened a stand. Jacob kept speaking. “My stand is a long ranged stand that can show me glimpses of the future!, I can see parts of who I target with my ability so I know that you are going to try to track down hazy winter as you called him", just then a figure appeared behind Jacob. The figure looked beautiful , with long flowing hair and a deep red trench coat. On the stands chest was a screen and below that are three buttons, rewind stop and fast forward. The stand also wore golden leggings to contrast its deep blue skin as well as golden heels. Jojo’s voice shot out “why tell me this! Why not go to anyone else with your stand and show them how to help”.</p><p>Jacob laughed solemnly, “ jojo, only stand users can see stands, if I went to anyone about this I’d either a laughing stock or locked in an insane asylum, I need your help because you’re the only person who I can trust with the truth". Joanna looked at Jacob as tears rolled down his face, ‘he had no one for so long just because no one can see his stand, he needs me and now I know why I wont leave you, not like last time’ “ok... you want us to catch hazy winter?, let’s do it, but don’t think I’m joining you just because of twist of fate, you need someone now, I’ll be here... ok?”.</p><p>
Jacob smiled and wiped away his tears, his voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke “ ok... we can start with twist of fate tracking him for now, after that we should go to where he will be and maybe if we are lucky we can find other survivors of its attack” “sounds good, wait... OH CRAP COME ON WE’RE LATE FOR CLASS" Jojo screamed as she ran down the steps to her classroom, Jacob chasing after her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got any stand ideas? Dont hesitate to tell me, I have like thirty stands made for this but most of them will probably be scrapped due to blandness or unoriginalality. I need ideas y'all I cant do this alone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Toxic!, school-wide parasite part 1  Radio star! Come forth!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lol sorry for making you wait like a month I'm just a dumbass and school restarted so... sorry guys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The taping of stilettos could be heard through the dark streets of central maw tref, this stepping belonged to one phoebe medina, a student of maw tref central comprehensive school. Her outfit was a short leather dress with purple accents collecting into a set of 8 purple swirls. She stands over a man who tried to rape mere moments ago, eyes cool and calculated as a purple gas swirls around the mans mouth and nose. A loud snore can be heard from him, the man was in a state of unconscious to which the depths of which is unknown, phoebe spoke to the unconscious man “first you try to rape me then you take a nap in my presence?, although the nap is my fault I suppose” phoebe pauses, as if expecting a reply from the pervert “well it doesn’t matter anyway, you’ll be dead in 5 minutes if you keep breathing in toxic's haze. I should probably help you with keeping you alive... but you did attempt to rape me so I think were even if I leave you like this" phoebe looks at her assailant with a look of disgust as a flash of purple emerges from inside his jacket, and just as suddenly as she was pulled into the alleyway, she was gone, blending in with the sea of people walking maw trefs dusk hours .</p><p>
‘Another day another boring lesson'. Jojo laments as she sits in her English class as her teacher drawls on and on about a subject she doesn’t bother listening to, just as she was about to ask for a trip to the restroom she spots a strange bug crawling towards her. The bug was perfectly spherical with a latch on it’s back, as if ready to spring open at a moments notice, the bugs eyes were held aloft by eye-stalks and it had four small legs scurrying across the room to her. before it got to close, twist of fate emerged from her teacher and inside its trench coat is a packet of simple face masks, the feminine stand hovered over to her and placed one of the masks on her desk and urged her to put in on by playing what’s on its screen. On the screen played out a news report by the “tof news network". in the report the stand itself begins talking, although only Joanna  can hear it, a feminine voice speaks out “breaking news this just in, a stand has been located in the maw tref central comprehensive school. All students are advised to wear a face mask provided by our on site reporter immediately or risk the stands poisonous effects" the stand spoke urgently “if by any chance you are too encounter a spherical bug, please evacuate the location immediately, as of this moment the user in unaccounted for as well as the origin point of the stand. that’s all for now, we here at tof news network wish you luck".</p>
<p>
Joanna, now realising the severity of the situations, quickly snaps the face mask into position as both twist of fate returns to its user and the spherical bugs back snaps open and a thick purple smoke erupts from it as well as from more of the bugs she didn’t notice until now. It takes roughly thirty seconds before everyone in her class has fallen asleep, thankfully,  including her teacher. Joanna ran from her seat as she spots Jacob doing the same as her. They get close, back to back as the haze seeps out into the hallway from all the classrooms nearby, Joanna speaks up, confusion lacing her voice like a glaze as it raises in volume “I thought stand were a one person per figure kinda deal, so why the FUCK ARE THERE HUNDREDS OF THESE LITTLE FUCKERS!?!” she screams as country roads starts smashing bugs left and right as they scuttle out of the classroom, and while some do end up destroyed by a single punch, others end up running away heavily damaged, chipped and cracked as if made of stone. Jacob speaks “I think this is a colony type stand, multiple instances of the same creature with the same ability, the downside of this type is that the instances usually cant take a few hits and it takes a lot of the instances being destroyed to deal significant damage to the user.” Jacob pauses to witness twist of fate punching a generous amount of the stand, although they seem to be handling his stands offensive prowess compared to Joanna and country roads “I think that we should try to get to the roof, if the stand user was going to get the bugs as far as possible into the school, that would be the best place to be positioned” they both nod and begin they’re journey up to the roof, with liberal use of country roads ability.</p>
<p>
Far from the chaotic sprint occurring. We cut back to a girl in her welsh baccalaureate lesson. The girl was wearing a leather jacket with straps adorning all over the sleeves with boombox pins attached to all straps in one way or another with a simple white t-shirt underneath, her jeans were a piece of merchandise from the rock-band ‘Panic! At the disco’ and her shoes were ‘Nike’ brand with a pitch black scarf wrapped around her neck. This is Diana ‘shout' Smith, and she is freaking out right now. ‘ok what the hell is that bug lookin’ thing  crawling towards the teacher?, It’s so big but no one has pointed it out’ Diana thought, puzzlement unnoticeable to those around her. A voice intruded upon her quiet panic, the voice was robotic with a static sound to it. “cover your mouth" it said. ‘eh? The hell was that?’, Diana turns to the voice and sees something ,or rather someone, that would cause a panic attack in any other situation. The figures head was a boombox, plain and simple, its body was a jet black with speaker patterns adorning the black skin in uniform chaos, the hands and feet were the only deviation from the black void that coated its body with them being painted white with small music notes circling a larger note on the back of its hands and feet. Its voice spoke up once again through the speakers “cover your mouth". In her fear, Diana did as the figure said and used her scarf to cover her face just as the giant bug unhatched it’s back and sprayed a purple mist out into the classroom. One by one, her classmates and teacher were forced into unconsciousness by the purple bug and the two others that had appeared during the time it took for them to get to her. Diana turned to the unknown creature, fear lacing her every word “who... are you?” the figure turned to her and placed one hand on its hip and another covering its chest and spoke in its static filled voice “you may call me Radio star and I... I will save you from this disaster”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: toxic! school-wide parasite! Part 2  Radio star .vs. Wannabe!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have a nice fight scene!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana felt lost as Radio star as it stared at her lifelessly. she knew she should be afraid of Radio star because of its appearance and the way it knew about the seemingly random knockout gas, and yet she felt safe. Radio star’s robotic voice cuts her inner-monologue short with a lifeless tone. “we need to move” it said. Diana’s panicked voice cut him off “WAIT A MINUTE! What are you? Why are you here? How did you know about those freaky bugs!?!”. Radio star stared at her for a moment as if considering telling her something before speaking again “we need to move”, Diana sighed and got up from her chair before turning to the classroom door. She gave one last glance to her class of the unconscious before stepping into the hallway.</p><p>
Diana powered through her school's hallways ignoring all classrooms for fear of coming across the person responsible for the bugs, Radio star had disappeared a few presumed minutes ago so it was just her and her thoughts. ‘Radio star... That thing was there to help me... but why? Why help me when they could help anyone else’, while Diana was deep in thought she failed to notice someone coming towards her. This person was a girl with a large coat with red tights, her coat covered her upper body but it was clear lack of anything underneath except for a white cloth covering her breasts. Her voice cut into Diana’s train of thought “so you’re a stand user then? To be honest I never expected you to go down dead man's alleyway”. Diana spoke puzzlingly “eh? Gretta? What are you talking about? No one's allowed to go down there and what the hell is a stand?”, indeed, this was Gretta arbror. A student from maw tref comprehensive school with a reputation for causing serious injuries to whoever fights her. “playing dumb? Well... it's not like I care really, me and phoebe are the main characters in the story you see” Gretta’s voice is playful as a humanoid figure appears behind her “and I wont let a minor character such as you break our story for some sick sense of justice. I'm the queen of this place Diana, me and Phoebe are above all these people because they refuse to see the greatness between us and what power we hold, we are untouchable! Now call out your stand so I can prove that I'm superior! WANNABE!!!”. As the humanoid figure rounds Gretta, Diana can see that its not as human as it first seems. The faux-human is a female with no sexual features present to witness, it is a pastel pink with a skirt that is deep red with splashes of pink randomly on the skirt. The figure is topless. The hands of the so-called stand is a light shade of yellow that blends seamlessly into the pastel body, there is also red lines that congregates at the palms and spreads and thins out along the hands.
Diana felt something from within her, an instinctual feeling within her that wanted her to fight. She knew she had no other option so in a snap decision she speaks “call me what you want, a side character, a villain or even an extra I. Don’t. Care. But you are hurting these people so shamelessly and without remorse, I will not forgive you. I will never forgive YOU! YOUR RAIN OF TERROR ENDS NOW!”, Diana raises her hand and points it at Gretta like a mock gun and shouts “ I WILL KEEP THESE PEOPLE SAFE IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO! RADIO STAR!”. And just like that, the battle begins. </p><p>
Wannabe moves first in a blitz of movement and slaps the ground with its left hand, red geometric lines darting across the floor towards Diana and Radio star. Diana jumps to the right and motions for her stand to attack which it thankfully does. As Radio star swings its arms wildly in Wannabe’s direction, Diana takes a moment to view where the lines coalesced and what she saw shocked her. A perfect square was cut out of the floor where she once stood, she quickly turned back to her stand ignoring the rising fear that she could have been sliced to pieces to witness the musical notes had begun to shoot off of her stands hands and were coloured a neon blue, these notes flew towards wannabe and Gretta so she willed her stand to start swatting them away with impressive speeds but then something happened, as soon as wannabe touched the musical notes they poofed back into Radio star’s hands and as if by magic, wannabe was thrown back into a wall which also threw Gretta into said wall.</p><p> Diana was shocked to say the least, but before she could ponder her stands bizarre power she sees a red line shoot towards her stand and make contact, the line travels up the stands leg towards its boombox head but before it could the line stops and cuts out three smaller boxes on its chest. Diana feels a sudden rush of pain as blood spurts from her chest onto her t-shirt, thankfully not marking her jacket in the process, as well as herself beginning to cough up blood. She turns to Gretta to find her with a severely bruised body as well as blood dripping from a gash on her cheek, Gretta’s voice is grated when she speaks “s-so you got a good h-hit in, it doesn’t matter. I’m the h-ero so your goi-ng to lose, plain and simple”. Wannabe slaps the air with it’s right hand and the chunk of the ground she removed appeared suspended in the air, wannabe kicks it in Diana’s direction and the stone shot towards her. But just as it made contact with Diana it burst into pieces as if broken by a sledgehammer, its remains shooting across the hallway and into the hole in the floor showing a sleeping science class learning about physics. Diana spoke in a soft but confident tone as she stands bloody and battered, staring into Gretta’s flabbergasted eyes with a previously unknown fierceness “you know, I just worked out what my stand can do, my stand pulls sound effects from its surroundings into the notes on its hands that it fires at people, those notes, on contact, make the sound effect real and cause it to happen. Like the swatting from my stand causing you to be slapped into a wall. I just thought of a risky move that could have ended up with me dead and yet it worked". Diana lifts her hand to show her phone playing a video on maximum volume. Gretta's eyes widen at what she hears ‘no... there’s no way she couldn’t have just searched for’ she trails of before shouting in surprise.
</p><p>
“MACHINEGUN FIRE!?!”
</p><p>
Diana smiled a confident smile and said with no evidence of pain “you’ve lost Gretta arbror, I’ve beaten you at your own game. And now, it’s time to save everyone so tell me! Where is Phoebe! You mentioned her being at your level now where is she?”. Gretta was in shock for a moment before chuckling and whispering out a quiet “I think not" before her stand appears and swats the ground beneath her with her left hand. And just like that, Gretta fell through the floor into the downstairs hallway and re-seals the ground with another wave of her stands right hand. Diana is in shock for a moment, processing what the hell just happened to her before hearing a shout of from someone saying that someone’s on the roof. ‘Phoebe must be on the roof, it’s my only lead to her whereabouts so I have no choice but to follow'. And so Diana starts her quick trek up to the roof. Experimenting with her stand by Playing the pokè-creature healing noise to attempt to fix her wounds which surprisingly worked. And thus she starts sprinting towards her destination, unaware of the collision that’s about to occur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fuk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So... oop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I've kind of neglected this for no good reason, other than writers block, and now I realise that I should probably either focus more on this or end it entirely. And after a while of consideration this shit is still happening and wont end until the end of at least the current arc (if you can even call it that), that's pretty much it tbh but now I'm going to give more energy to making a good work with my characters.</p><p>I'm also considering opening a stand eye-catch type book where I give more specifics on the stands in heralds of the bandits as well as some of the characters. That's up to who wants it though.</p><p>Stay in school kids...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congrats you made it to the end good job gold star , you did the read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>